Remenbranzas
by Realhunter
Summary: Frente al Lago Gloval sus recuerdos del pasado vuelven a su mente y a su corazón. La vida sigue implacable, pese a haber ido hasta las estrellas y más allá...


**REMENBRANZAS**

_Por_

_Realhunter_

_

* * *

  
_

_Disclaimer: Robotech y Macross, sus personajes y argumento, son propiedad registrada de sus respectivos licenciatarios. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin ánimo alguno de vulnerar esos derechos, sino solo con propósitos de diversión y esparcimiento_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Auferat hora duos eadem**_

_(Que la misma hora nos lleve a los dos – Ovidio)_

Se sentó como tantas otras veces en aquel escaño que pese a los años transcurridos seguía en el mismo lugar, frente al lago que tantos y tan variados recuerdos le traía cada vez que volvía a encontrarse con "_Su viejo amigo_", como solía decirle a aquel pedazo de hierro forjado que, pintura antioxido y esmalte verde oliva mediante, seguía tan firme y desafiante como ella, que pese a los años transcurridos, no había dejado sino su juventud atrás, pues sus gestos, su movilidad y su prestancia no se habían ido todavía de su cuerpo "_No estoy materialmente tan vieja... Todavía..._" Aquel pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa lenta que nació en sus ojos y terminó en sus labios, que se volvieron luminosos en aquel soleado pero algo frío atardecer de Marzo... "_Aquí pasaron tantas cosas, que si este escaño pudiera escribir, se haría rico con sus memorias..._" Al contacto con los recuerdos, sin embargo, su rostro se ensombreció...

Allí, en ese mismo lago, había perdido a gente muy querida... Demasiado querida: A sus casi hermanas, a alguien que había llegado a querer y a respetar como a su propio padre... Y estuvo a punto de perder y perderse a si misma de la razón de su existir "_Han pasado tantos años, y sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentirme como aquel día funesto... ¿Porqué ellas se perdieron y yo sobreviví?" _Y de inmediato, aquel rostro serio mudó a uno alegre, traspasado de sus memorias personales_ "Cuando lo ví frente a mí, erguido, gallardo, mas guapo que nunca en su traje de vuelo pese al sudor y la cara aterrorizada que tenía en medio de toda esa destrucción, me sentí la mujer mas afortunada de la tierra... Y ahora que estoy vieja comprendo bien que pese a todos los males físicos, del corazón y del alma que comencé a cargar en el momento mismo en que me dí cuenta que estaba viva, tenía la oportunidad única de volver a recomenzar... Él pensaba lo mismo, y gracias a Dios, no la desperdiciamos..._"

Con su vista fija en el lago, su mente siguió vagando por los hechos decisivos de su vida "_Cuando finalmente nos casamos... ¡Eramos tan jovenes y teníamos tantos proyectos! Afortunadamente pudimos trabajar juntos en ellos, pues, incluso ahora, seguimos siendo un solo corazón... Fuimos y volvimos de donde nos habíamos prometido llegar... Cierto que no fue miel sobre hojuelas, y mucho más de una vez nuestro lecho mas parecía una cama de clavos que una matrimonial... Y tantas vidas se perdieron intentando cumplir ese sueño para devolvernos al sitio en que estoy ahora mismo, acordandome de él..._" Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes de la emoción... pero fiel a sus costumbres, y con la experiencia que dan los años, se contuvo... "_Cuando finalmente cerró los ojos, viejo y cansado, supe que merecía el descanso... Y que además va a cumplir escrupulosamente su palabra... __**Cuando sea tu turno, yo estaré en la puerta esperándo por tí, amor... Descuida... Yo no falto a mis promesas**__, me dijo... Aunque tenga que sobornar al de abajo para escabullirse, si tuvo la mala fortuna de terminar allá..._" Una nueva sonrisa asomó a su rostro "_Bueno, es probable que al menos, haya ido hasta abajo a preguntar por su hermano... Nunca se sabe..._" Cuando la brisa del atardecer arreció, ella se arrebujó aún más estrechamente en su abrigo... y luego se puso de pie. Caminando serenamente hasta la orilla del lago, depósito suavemente en el agua, uno por uno, los doce lirios blancos que había traído para la ocasión... "_Hasta siempre... Siempre permanecerán en mi corazón por todo lo que me quede de vida, y mientras pueda valerme por mí misma, y aún cuando ya no pueda más adelante, yo vendré a recordarlos a todos... Todos los que me acompañaron en este accidentado trayecto de mi vida, y que me ayudaron a vivirla bien y lo más intensamente posible... Porque merecían ver el mundo y el espacio más allá de sus sueños, por mis ojos..._" una racha de viento soltó repentinamente sus largos y aun suavemente ondulados cabellos ya blancos, y concentrada en tomarlos, sintió las tenues pisadas a sus espaldas... No podía engañarla. Siempre había tratado y jamás lo había conseguido "_Cuando estaba pequeño jugaba sin descanso a sorprenderme, y siempre fingía sorpresa cuando llegaba hasta donde yo estuviera para no desalentarlo... Es demasiado parte de mí para no sentirlo cuando está cerca mío..._"

-¿Mamá?

Ella dió un tenue y fingido respingo... y se volteó con rostro circunspecto... para hallar a su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, vestido elegantemente de uniforme, la gabardina negra cruzada, la gorra blanca firme y derecha sobre su cabeza... Y los mismos ojos grandes y azules del hombre de su vida...

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me sorprendas, que no me asustes..? Me voy a ir antes de tiempo por un infarto gracias a tí... Todavía me quedan cosas por hacer...

-No juegues conmigo, mamá... ¿Crees que no sé que siempre fingiste sorpresa cuando intentaba asustarte o tomarte desprevenida cuando pequeño..?

-...Lo conseguiste un par de veces... En serio...

-Mejor nos vamos, Mamá... Hace frío y no es bueno para tí... Además -Levantó el teléfono móvil- Me llamó tu editor... Ya está todo listo para la presentación, y no tardan en cerrar aquí...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Vamos a la presentación de mis memorias... Conque un pobre se decida a comprarlas y morirse de aburrimiento leyéndolas, me daré por satisfecha...

-...Qué poco te valoras, Mamá... El editor me dijo que el salón del museo está a reventar... Todos quieren escucharte...

-Me gustaría que los escucharan a ellos... -Dijo extendiendo su mano hasta donde alcanzaba su vista en aquel parque- Es cierto que ya no están... pero qué gran libro podría escribirse con sus historias...

-Mamá... Ellos están en tus memorias... En cada letra que pusiste en esas páginas está su recuerdo... Gracias a tí no serán olvidados...

-Dios te oiga, hijo... Ya vamonos de aquí...

Caminaron tomados del brazo por los senderos del parque, muy juntos y en silencio, hasta llegar a la entrada... Allí el centinela de guardia se puso firme y presentó armas con toda la marcialidad que pudo extraerle a su cuerpo...

-¡Almirante Hayes, Mayor Hunter!

-Tranquilo, hijo... No te agites por una vieja comadreja como yo... Ya no soy Almirante...

-...Mamá...

-¡Señor! -El centinela, sin dejar su posición, se dirigió al Mayor Roy Hunter- ¡Permiso para hablar libremente, Señor!

-Adelante...

-...No importa cuanto tiempo pase, o si nos deja alguna vez... Usted siempre será la Almirante Lisa Hayes, Señora...

-Gracias, Cabo... -El Mayor Hunter miró brevemente a su madre... Y del fondo de sus años la vió otra vez como cuando era niño... Erguida y segura de sí misma, como en sus juveniles y agitados años entre guerras y el amor siempre presente por su padre- Descanse, Continue...

-¡A su orden, Señor!

-¿Lo ves? -Le dijo a su madre mientras abría la portezuela del automóvil- Si ellos, que ni siquiera nacían cuando ya estabas tratando de ir con Papá a las estrellas y más allá, te recuerdan como lo hacen... Más lo van a hacer por todos tus camaradas que reposan tranquilos tras de estas murallas, Mamá...

-Y si yo no estoy -Le dijo mientras Roy tomaba asiento del otro lado- Será tu tarea, Mayor Roy Hunter, que todo lo que vivimos y luchamos por esta tranquilidad no se vaya de la memoria de la gente... Somos humanos y olvidamos rápido... Y si no cumples vendré con tu padre a darte una tunda por descuidado...

-Viniendo de tí, Mamá... Casi podría jurarlo... Conductor, Vamonos ya, al museo...

El automóvil se puso en marcha suavemente... Llevando a dos personas muy especiales en su interior: Una, fruto de un intenso y ajetreado amor que había dado la vuelta al universo en pos de su destino... Y otra, protagonista única de aquel increíble periplo, que aunque sola nuevamente por las leyes de la vida, llevaba como un cálido edredón, aquellas memorias de otros tiempos y personas cercanas, queridas y amadas, envolviendo su corazón...

oOo

* * *

Hola a todos:

Es este mi segundo Minific, Motivado por un acontecimiento muy especial: Leyendo un viejo reportaje entre los libros de mi padre, que contaba algo de la vida de viudez de Josephine Peary, esposa del Contralmirante Robert Peary, el descubridor del polo norte, escrita por uno de sus nietos, pensé ¿Qué haría Lisa de su vida si Rick partiera primero a la Base celestial? El resultado es este pequeño relato, que espero no deprima sus espíritus... Ya Evi en _Horizontes de Luz_ utilizó una muy bella cita a Carlos Pellicer para ilustrar con optimismo el implacable ciclo de la vida, y yo me permito hacerlo aquí porque me parece apropiado concluir así:

**_"__Tiempo soy entre dos eternidades. Antes de mi la eternidad, luego de mí, la eternidad"_**


End file.
